Some vehicle door closure latches equipped with a primary lock actuator (eg. a power lock actuator), also include an emergency lock actuator that can be used in the event of a failure of the primary lock actuator. Some latches also includes other features, such as, for example, an ‘impatient passenger’ feature. Such a feature permits the latch to be unlocked by the lock actuator motor even if an ‘impatient passenger’ had lifted the door handle prior to the vehicle owner actuating the motor. Such features, while beneficial to have, increase the cost and complexity of the latch, however.
It would be beneficial to provide a closure latch that provided these features, but that was relatively less complex.